diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruces Falkenbach/Geschichten
Vorab ein paar Anmerkungen: #''Diese Geschichten sind Metawissen. Von diesen Geschehnissen wissen nur diejenigen, denen Bruces davon erzählt hat. Ich hoffe schlicht dass man die Trennung ooc-Wissen und ic-Wissen hier einhält ;)'' #''Diese Geschichten beinhalten durchaus auch Gewalt, wie sie in einer Welt der Kriegskunst nun einmal vorkommt, von dem her sollte sie niemand lesen, der damit nicht zurechtkommt. Ich würde sie als FSK 16 einstufen...'' #''Ich erhebe natürlich keinen Gültigkeitsanspruch darauf, dass die Lore hundertprozentig treu geschildert wird, es sind nur meine Ansichten und Schilderungen zu den Erlebnissen des Charakters. Und unterhalten euch hoffentlich ein wenig.'' #''Die Geschichten habe ich durchaus mühsam niedergeschrieben. Bitte nicht klauen.'' ''Rache an den Mitgliedern Im dunkeln der Nacht 'Es ist eine ruhige und sternenklare Nacht in Sturmwind, es ist schon einige Stunden dunkel, - Die Sterne werfen ihr Licht auf die Dächer und Türme der Altstadt, - Gelächter ist aus den Schenken und Kneipen zuhören und auf dem Dach sieht man einen Schatten vorbeihuschen. Auf der Straße singen und torkeln einige besoffen und genau hinter diesen Kerlen schleicht der Schatten hinterher, - Die Gestalt auf dem Dach bewegt sich geschwind und gekonnt oben über die Dächer, - Er bleibt immer dicht bei den Kerlen die nun in ein abgelegenes und sehr altes Holzhaus gehen, - sie öffnen die Türe sofort, sie schien nicht abgeschlossen. Der Schatten springt von deinem Dach in der Nähe und rollt sich auf dem kleinem Grasstück ab. Er erhebt sich und als das Mondlicht auf ihn scheint erkennt man, das er komplett in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt ist und nur einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck der sich im Gesicht widerspiegelt, - Doch Moment, das ist kein Gesicht, es ist etwas aus totem Material, doch was ? - Die Gestalt tritt näher an das abgelegene Haus heran und lauscht genau hin, er legt sanft und vorsichtig sein Ohr an die Holzwand des Hauses. Es ist ein rücken und rauschen zu hören, dann, - nichts mehr. Die Gestalt schleicht zu einem Fenster und wartet noch eine längere Zeit ab, - Eine leichte Bewegung, ein Dolch ist in der Hand der Gestalt, - Der arm schaut unterm Umhang hervor und er schiebt ihn unter das Fenster, eine Hebelbewegung und sie schiebt das Fenster hoch. Der Schatten verschwindet im Haus, - Er klettert durch das Fenster und schaut sich im Raum um. Zehn Betten, doch nur drei sind besetzt, - Er geht zielstrebig zu einem der besetzten Betten, er nimmt sich von einem freien Bett eines der Kissen und der Dolch blitzt auf in seiner Hand. Das Schnarchen ist bis nach draußen zu hören, die drei sind sofort im Rausch her eingeschlafen und haben sich ins Land der Träume begeben. Das Kissen drückt sich rasch auf das Gesicht des Mannes, er schreckt auf, es verstummt unter Kissen sofort und der Schatten schneidet ihm mit dem Dolch sofort die Kehle auf und lässt ihn eiskalt, verbluten. Kein glucksen, kein Schrei, es ist Still. Das Blut läuft ihm in die Lunge und der Mann erstickt an seinem eigenen Blut. Das Kissen wird erhoben und die kalten, leeren Augen schauen an die Decke, ein Miene voller Schrecken und Angst ist zu erkennen. Der Schatten wendet sich um und vollführt genau die gleiche Tat bei den anderen beiden Männern. Ein kurzes unterdrücktes Schreien, durch das Kissen, ein Schnitt, ein kurzes glucksen und Stille. Als der Schatten nun einen kleinen Leinensack unterm Umhang hervorholt, fängt er an ihn auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Er schnappt sich die Axt vom Gürtel des einen Mannes. Sie ist stumpf und ungeschliffen, er holt auf, das Blatt blitzt kurz im herein scheinenden Licht auf und saust hinab, ein Hieb und Blut spritzt auf seine Maske und den Umhang. Ein zweiter und ein dritte Hieb und er wird noch weiter eingesaut, - Er hebt den Kopf mit dem Schreckensausdruck im Gesicht in der behandschuhten Hand hoch, schaut ihn sich wohl an und legt ihn auf den Leinensack. Das gleiche vollführt er mit den anderen beiden, die Betten sind mittlerweile mit Blut überströmt. Der Schatten nimmt eine Decke und wischt sich über die Maske mit ihr. Er schmeißt diese in eine Ecke und schultert den Sack, am Boden schon mit Blut bedeckt und es tropft leicht aus diesem. Er öffnet die Türe und geht hinaus, - durch Gassen und enge verwinkelte Wege, bis er am Kathedralenplatz ankommt und sich mit seiner Maske umschaut. Nur noch zwei Wachen patrouillieren die Straße entlang, - Der Schatten hält sich bedeckt in der Dunkelheit, bis die Luft rein ist. Er schleicht sich vor die Türe, des Wachhauses und legt den Sack vor dieser ab. Er schaut sich nochmal um und holt einen Brief unter dem Umhang hervor und legt ihn zu dem Sack. Der Schatten läuft in die Nacht hinein und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit der Gassen. ''' ''Im Schatten der Nacht 'Im verschneiten Tal des Dun Morogh, sitzt eine Gestalt auf einem Hügel und starrt in die Weiten des Himmels hinein. Ein klarer mit Sternen bedeckter Weit ist zu sehen und man könnte sich fast in ihrer Unendlichkeit verlieren. In eine langen Umhang gehüllt und mit schulterlangem Haar und einer Falkenfeder im Haar schaut der Herr in die Nacht hinein. Bruces Falkenbach mit seiner Narbe und seinem Vollbart um den Mund herum sitzt dort und schaut mit einem verträumten Blick in die Sterne. Auf seinem Schoß liegt die hölzerne Maske, - die er früher wohl viel zu oft getragen hat. Ein Wimpernschlag und er schaut hinunter auf seinen Schoß. „Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich ohne meine Vergangenheit wäre.“ Seine Stimme so rau und doch ruhig erklingt, als er dies für sich selber meint. In einem Baum in der Nähe sitzt ein Falke, - nicht sehr weit weg von ihm. Der Greifvogel schaut ihn die ganze Zeit an und beobachtet ihn, - als er sich erheben will schwingt sich der stolze Vogel in die Luft, - er fliegt zu ihm herüber und landet bei Bruces auf der Schulter. Ein Griff an seine Gürteltasche, er zieht, als er sie öffnet einen Glimmstängel hervor, - diesen steckt er sich zwischen die Lippen an seinem Mundwinkel. Die Metalldose verschwindet wieder in der Tasche und nun zückt er ein Zündholz, welches er am rauen Ledergürtel entzündet. Er führt es geschützt mit der Hand, damit es nicht erlischt zum Glimmstängel. Ein aufglühen und man sieht seine Narbe voll und ganz, sie ziert sein Gesicht von Stirnansatz, übers linke Auge, bis hin auf die Höhe des linken Mundwinkels. Das Zündholz erlischt im Schnee und er setzt nun einen Fuß quer vor den anderen am Hang, er setzt sich in Bewegung und schlittert den Hang hinab. Als er unten angekommen ist, - folgt eine Handbewegung und er hebt sie um der Falkendame auf seiner Schulter durchs Brustgefieder zu streicheln. „Dann gehen wir mal los, mein Mädchen.“ Erklingt seine ruhige, raue Stimme und er schreitet los, - erneut glüht der Glimmstängel auf und der eingezogene Rausch dringt in die Lunge, - Eine feine, neblige Wolke dringt aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel aus dem er den Rauch wieder ausstößt.Er schreitet in die Nacht hinein, die Maske hat er schon längst wieder in der, extra für diesen Zweck gefertigten Tasche verstaut. Er geht mit seinem langen, schwarzen Umhang durch den Schnee. Seine Spuren sind in Schnee sehr gut zu erkennen und ebenso folgt er jemandem, - vor ihm sind ebenso Fußspuren die im Schnee, die vom leichtem Schneefall nur sehr, sehr langsam bedeckt werden.In der Ferne ist eine Gestalt gerade hinter einem Hügel verschwunden. Eine Meile vor den Toren, der Stadt der Zwerge, - Eisenschmiede. So geht die Gestalt vor Bruces durch den Schnee und schaut sich immer mal wieder um, - sie schaut über die Schulter, blickt zu allen Seiten und schaut vor allem auf den Weg vor sich. Über eine kleine Brücke führt der Weg, bald am Ziel angekommen und schon steigt sie den Weg zum Tor hinauf. Langsam wird sie nervös, schaut sich immer mehr um und als Bruces in seinem schwarzen Mantel zu sehen ist, werden die Schritte beschleunigt. Einige Minuten vergehen und die Tore der Stadt kommen zum Vorschein, - der große und prächtige Eingang wird bewacht von einem Dutzend, schwer gepanzerter Zwergenkriegern. Sie nicken sachte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und nun geht es weiter, durch den steinernen Gang bis hin zu einer großen Statur. Nun gehen zwei Gänge ab, nach links und rechts führen die Gänge und wiederum dort um Ecken. Nach rechts geht sie ab, links um die Ecke und nun sieht man die Große Markthalle. Die große Bank von Eisenschmiede, - massiv und solide, so gut wie uneinnehmbar und es hat noch kein Dieb geschafft etwas aus ihr zu klauen. Es wäre fast schon eine Herausforderung, - sollte es jemandem gelingen würde der Titel des König der Diebe ihm, oder ihr sicher sein. Die in den dicken Mantel gehüllt Person wendet sich dem Kanal zu, - sie geht somit nach rechts entlang an Häusern und Läden der Stadt. Auf der anderen Seite des tiefen Kanals füllen ebenso Häuser und Läden, die Straße aus. Am Ende des Kanals erstreckt sich eine riesige Halle, das Militärviertel von Eisenschmiede. In der Mitte ein Großes Becken, voll mit glühender Kohle, - Die Gestalt durchstreift die große Halle und steht nun vor einem großem Bogen, ein großes Zahnrad dreht sich an diesem. So nun schreitet sie voran, - das Gnomenviertel und die alten Hallen der Gnome erstreckt sich vor ihr. Nun geht sie weiter hinein in die Tunnel, - die Bahn und Technologie der Gnome. Die Gleise sind leer, niemand steht am Bahnsteig und so setzt sie sich auf eine Bank. Nur eine Augenblicke später, - ein Schatten erhebt sich urplötzlich hinter ihr und ein Dolch legt sich sanft an ihren Hals. „Ich will dich nicht verletzen.“ erklingt eine Stimme hinter ihr, rau, ruhig und irgendwie sogar sanft zu ihr. Die Augen weiteten sich unter der Kapuze und sie hebt die Hände, - eine langsame Bewegung und die Kapuze fällt nach hinten über auf ihre Schultern. Die langen Haare werden somit entblößt, schwarze glatte Haare, - sie fallen ihr hinunter bis zu ihren Schulterblättern. Die dunklen, blauen Augen sind geweitet und von langen schwarzen Wimpern umrundet. Angst in ihrem Blick, Furcht und Tränen sammeln sich in ihren Augen. „Was wollt ihr von mir?“ Ein leichtes zittert ist in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. „Was ich will sollte dir klar sein, Fiona Blumensang.“ meint die Gestalt nur ganz ruhig zu ihr. „Ich habe damit nicht das Geringste zu tun, doch sag mir was ich tun soll, damit du mir den Dolch vom Halse entfernst?“ Weiterhin zittern und mit Angst in der Stimme. „Ich möchte nur, dass du mir sagst, wer sich noch von der alten Bande in Sturmwind herumtreibt, ebenso,...wo er sich versteckt.“ Die ruhige Stimme erklingt weiterhin. „Er versteckt sich draußen im Wald, dort bei unserer alten Hütte. Es ist Stephan, deine rechte Hand, Falke.“ Die Tränen sind verschwunden und die Augen wieder normal. „Stephan, - Ich hätte es mir denken können.“ Meint er mit seiner rauen, ruhigen, aber dennoch sanften Stimme. Der Dolch gleitet sanft von der Kehle, - keine Blutspur ist zusehen, kein Tropfen läuft ihr den Hals hinab. „Du wirst ihn umbringen, oder? Ist deine Rache so übergreifend? Du hast ihnen die Köpfe abgehackt und den Wachen ausgeliefert.“ Meint sie nun und erhebt sich, - Sie wirft den Umhang zurück und starrt ihn wütend an. „Ich frage dich etwas, kennst du kein Mitleid und keine Vergebung?“ „Vergebung ? Mitleid ? Habe ich nicht Mitleid mit dir gezeigt. Vergeben habe ich ihm schon und Rache ist nicht mein Ziel. Schon in die Zeitung geblickt ? Es geht mir darum das einige Verbrecher weniger auf unseren Straßen umherirren. Sie bringen nur Schande und haben einen schlechten Ruf. Ich reinige die Straßen, von solchem Abschaum. Es geht mir außerdem um die Kinder, so will ich nicht, dass es ihnen wie mir ergehen muss und sie auf der Straße aufwachsen müssen. Sie haben ein Leben verdient, das sie wenigstens in einer guten Umgebung aufwachsen. Auch wenn es nur das Waisenhaus ist.“ Das meint er nun ebenso wütend, - der Griff wird fester um den Dolch gepackt. „Du...du hast dich wirklich geändert, Falke. Dir geht es um die Kinder, und dass die Städter in Sicherheit sind?“ Spricht sie nun etwas verwirrt und sie schaut ihn nun mit ganz anderen Augen an. „Das ist mir wichtig, vor allem die Kinder und die Sicherheit der Stadt. Sowas wie Diebe sind mir egal, sie sollen die Diebesehre und die Regeln der Diebe beibehalten. Sie sollen niemanden töten, wenn sie Leute schon bestehlen. Und wenn ein Kopfgeld auf ihren Kopf ausgesetzt wird, dann bin ich es der sie zu den Wachen bringt. Tot oder lebendig.“ Er schaut sie an und wird wieder etwas ruhiger, er schaut ihr in die Augen und steckt den Dolch wieder in die Wurfdolchhalterung. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert.“ Meint sie nur sanft. „Ich werde nun gehen, bald wird ein weiteres Kopfgeld an das Waisenhaus gehen. So werden sie es sehr lange weiter führen können und sich um die Kinder kümmern können.“ Er wendet sich ab und geht den Gang ins Gnomenviertel zurück. „Falke.....pass auf dich auf.“ Ruft sie ihm hinterher, - keine Reaktion von ihm, er geht einfach weiter und so verschwindet der „Falke“ in der Zwergenstadt. Fiona steigt in die nächste Bahn und fährt Richtung Sturmwind davon.' ''' '' Der Wald bei Nacht ''Ruhig liegt der Wald vor Sturmwinds Toren, die Nacht sternenklar, leichter Wind bringt die Blätter der Bäume zum rascheln. Eine in Mantel gehüllte Person verlässt die Tore zur späten Stunde, auf der Straße Richtung Goldhain. Schatten huschen durch den Wald, kleine unscheinbare Gestalten,- eine Eule heult auf. Keine Regungen im Dickicht, den Blätterwerken der Bäume, am Boden, oder tief im Wald. Zu ruhig, denkt man sich. Etwas wird geschehen. Der Schatten auf der Straße schaut auf, dunkle Iriden, schwarz wie ein Abgrund, Platz für Raum und Änderung. Er rennt los, keine Pause, keine Zeit. So bahnt sich der Mann den Weg durch den Wald, hat genaue Pläne, nur ein Ziel vor Augen,- er blickt ernst und zornig in die Nacht, vor lauter Rage muss er sich zurückhalten nicht sofort loszurennen auf die Lichtung, an der er stehenbleibt. Ein Haus liegt dort am Fluss, ein Steg führt auf den Fluss hinaus. Er ballt die Faust als er zum Haus blickt,- ein Schatten im inneren bewegt sich im Schein einer Kerze. Dort drin ist sein Ziel. Der Falke kriegt seine Beute, er kriegte sie immer. Der Wind weht ihm durch sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, die schwarzen Iriden fixieren das Haus,- die lange Narbe über der linken Gesichtshälfte glänzt im Licht der Sterne auf. Ein ernster Blick, dann bewegt er sich leise zum Haus,- der Blick wird durchs Fenster geworfen, vorsichtig blickt man hindurch. Im Haus zusehen ist ein muskulöser Mann, am Tisch mit einer Pfeife im Mundwinkel. Blonde lange Haare umrahmen sein Gesicht,- blaue Iriden blicken verträumt auf ein Bild an der Wand. Eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit ist auf diesem zu erblicken,- die Haare sehr kurz gehalten, ihre grünen Augen würden euch direkt anblicken. In einem Bett liegt sie, seitlich, eine Decke hinauf bis über die Brust gezogen, doch der Blick verführerisch und einladend zugleich. Der Schatten betrachtet das Bild, vor dem Fenster aus, eine Stille Träne läuft ihm über die vernarbte Wange, dann schleicht er zur Hausecke und blickt rüber zur Tür. Dort stehen zwei Männer, der eine trägt einen großen, hölzernen Hammer in den Händen, der andere einen Zweihänder, den er vor sich auf den Boden gestellt hat. Der Mann mit der Falkenfeder im Haar schaut auf, der Lichtung nähert sich ein Schatten. Einen Flügelschlag, schwarz wie die Nacht landet ein Greifvogel auf einem Schuppen, der am Steg erbaut wurde. Die beiden Männer blicken zu dem Vogel und er nickt dem anderen schweigend zu. „Er ist hier.“ meint einer der beiden sehr leise. Keine Zeit wird verschwendet, er hat nur ein Ziel vor Augen, zwei Messer finden sich in den behandschuhten Händen wieder, ein aufblitzen,- Ein leises röcheln, Blut spritzen. Beide packen sich an die Kehle, jeder hat ein Messer im Hals,- Blut läuft ihnen über ihre Kleidung vom Hals hinab, sie sacken in sich zusammen,- tot, liegen sie vor der Tür. Der Mann, zornig und die Fäuste geballt kommt leise um die Ecke und stellt sich zu den beiden,- Der Falke erhebt sich und schwebt auf seine rechte Schulter. Erneut blitzt es auf, er hält in der linken Hand ein Messer,- Die rechte Hand öffnet die Türe, dann ertönt auch schon die Stimme. „Was wollt ihr ihr sollt mich nicht stören.“ Erbost, ungehalten, bis die Türe ganz offen steht,- Der Mann mit der Narbe, wütend, voller Zorn blickt ihn an. Der blonde Mann öffnet den Mund, die Pfeife fällt klackend auf den Boden, die Asche und die Glut verteilt sich. Bleich, zitternd,- „D...Du müsstest t..tot sein. Wir konntest du m...ich finden, Falke?“ Keine Worte erwidert er, doch die linke Hand hebt sich zur Schulter, als der blonde Kerl sich erheben will und zu einer Flinte greift. Ein schmerzender Aufschrei und er sackt zurück in den Stuhl. Blut tropft von seinem Unterarm, das Wurfmesser hat sich durch den linken Arm gebohrt, Fleisch, Muskeln, Sehnen und Adern passiert,- Die Klinge steckt genau zwischen Elle und Speiche. „Du wirst zahlen.“ kalt, zornig und in Rage, spricht der Mann im Türrahmen. Als diese Worte gefallen sind zieht er zwei weitere Wurfmesser,- mit links und rechts werden sie geworfen. Ein weitere Aufschrei,- Beide Füße sind mit solcher Wucht durchbohrt, das die Klingen im Boden stecken mit ihrer Spitze. „Falke ich bitte dich. Verschone mich, vergib mir und ich gebe dir alles was du begehrst.“ Panisch, winselnd. Er hebt den rechten Arm und hält ihm die offene Hand entgegen. Der Falke kommt auf ihn zu, zieht einen weiteren Wurfdolch,- Ein Griff mit der linken Hand, führt seine Hand zur Tischplatte. Ein weiter Aufschrei ertönt im Haus,- Blut, Tränen des Schmerzes und Angstschweiß tropfen zu Boden. Die Hand wird nun an der Tischplatte gehalten, das Blut rinnt ihm aus der Wunde, fließt langsam über den Tisch und tropft an der Kante hinab. „Ihr habt ihr auch keine Wahl gelassen, ihr habt sie benutzt um an mich zu kommen! Gibst du sie mir auch zurück?!“ Brüllt er den blonden Mann an, die linke Hand deutet auf das Bild. Er erhebt sich, geht zum Bild, verschränkt die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und betrachtet das Bild. Die Miene schaut kalt, neutral zu diesem, dreht ihm den Rücken zu. „Du solltest, etwas gegen deine Blutungen tun...“ ein weiteres Messer zieht er, hält es in seiner rechten Hand,- Eine Drehung, ein aufblitzen der Klinge im Kerzenschein und sie durchbohrt den Oberschenkel, des Blonden. „...sonst verblutest du!“ Brüllt der Falke zornig, als ein weiteres aufheulen ertönt. Schwankend, schwindelig, dann klappt der Kopf seitlich auf die Tischplatte. Wieder diese Ruhe, Stille. Der Falke zieht ein weiteres Messer, befestigt seine andere Hand mit dem Messer im Unterarm auch auf der Tischplatte. Er nimmt einen Eimer, geht hinaus. Ein Schwall, kühles Nass kommt durch die Türe auf den blonden Mann zu, er wird wach, schreit auf vor Schmerz. „Ich war noch nicht fertig.“ eiskalt, ohne Mitleid, oder Gefühl, außer Zorn in der Stimme. Schluchzend, blass wie Kreide durch den Blutverlust, sitzt der Blonde da. Speichel sammelt sich als Schaum, vor seinen Lippen und dicke Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen hinab. Der Falke wirft den Eimer in die Ecke und kommt mit dem Zeigefinger erhoben, schüttelt diesen leicht und geht auf ihn zu. „Pssst.“ Er geht hinter ihn, ein Seil wird genommen und sein Kopf wird nach hinten gebunden, so das er hinauf zur Decke starrt. „Ein paar letzte Worte ? Ein Gebet vielleicht ?“ Rotz, Tränen und Speichel der sich vor seinen Lippen sammelt, laufen ihm übers Gesicht. Sein Blut läuft aus allen Wunden und tropft zu Boden, es läuft über den Tisch, tropft von der Tischkante,- Außer das heulen und schluchzen kommt kein Ton. Der Falke klopft ihm mit der behandschuhten Hand auf die Wange. „Ist gleich vorbei.“ Als wäre alles normal, der Mann geht zum Bild und nimmt es von der Wand, dreht es um und stellt es zu Boden. Weiterhin steht er nun dort, der blonde heult Rotz und Wasser. „Mirage.“ erklingt es nun ruhig vom Falken zu seiner Falkendame. Schwingen hört man schlagen, sie erhebt sich und schwingt sich mit den Flügeln schlagend auf des blonden Kinn und das letzte was er sieht ist, ein brauner Greifvogel, der ihn unter schmerzenden Aufschreien, voller Schmerz und Pein, die Augen aus den Höhlen pickt. Die Aufschreie verstummen von einem Wimpernschlag auf den anderen. Blutüberströmt sitzt der Blonde dort am Stuhl, tot und ohne schweigsam. Die Falkendame fliegt hinaus aus der Türe, hinterlässt eine Falkenfeder auf dem Tisch. Der Mann wirft sich die Kapuze über den Kopf, nimmt sich das Bild unter seinen rechten Arm, geht zum Tisch und pustet die Kerze aus. Die Dunkelheit gewinnt die überhand im Haus,- Der Falke geht aus der Türe schließt sie hinter sich. Durch Dickicht, an Stämmen vorbei, schlägt er sich durch den Wald mit dem Bild unterm Arm. Er tritt durch die Tore von Sturmwind zurück, die Füße tragen ihn zum Alten Viertel, auf die Dächer der Stadt, bis hin vor einen Turm. Dort klettert er hinauf, bis an ein Fenster,- er schwingt sich hinein, der Mantel wird abgestreift und findet auf dem Boden seinen Platz. Er geht zu einer Wand und hängt dort das Bild auf. „Die Rache vollführt. Die Vergangenheit, hinter mir.“'' ''„Es ist vorbei.“ Mit diesen Worten lässt er sich in einen Sessel fallen und er starrt das Bild an,- die Falkendame hat es sich blutverschmiert auf einem Dachbalken gemütlich gemacht, sie putzt sich. „Mein Blick wird nach vorne gerichtet sein und von nun an andere behüten.“ Spricht er weiter, dann schweigt er und nach einer langen Weile, schläft er in dem Sessel ein. '